(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same which decreases a defect of a product.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel is one of a flat panel display, which is used broadly. Examples of the flat panel display include, but are not limited to, the LCD panel, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display panel (“OLED”).
A liquid crystal display apparatus including the liquid crystal display panel applies voltages to specific molecules of liquid crystal to convert arrangements of the molecules and change optical characteristics of a liquid crystal cell of the liquid crystal display panel such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism, light scattering, etc. to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus including the liquid crystal display panel displays an image by using properties of a liquid crystal. As advantages, the liquid crystal display apparatus is relatively thin and light-weight, and has low power consumption and low driving voltage.